


promise me you'll stay ('cause you are the only one)

by haleinskibro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, PURE FLUFF LBR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinskibro/pseuds/haleinskibro
Summary: It's Christmas time in the new Stilinski-Hale house and they have traditions to stick to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lil christmassy story with married Sterek and kiddies (aka my weakness)
> 
> title from "One" by Ed Sheeran

Derek took a step back, a thoroughly satisfied look on his face as he stared at the finished product. The red and gold ornaments were placed perfectly, one colour properly balanced by the other. The ribbon was laid out strategically and the lights were strung through the branches of the tree so all of them were shining. It was perfect and Derek was actually glad he agreed to Stiles’ need for a themed christmas tree this year. 

“Tree looks good babe,” Derek felt Stiles slid up behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist and holding on tight. “But enjoy it while you can because, soon, Alec and Reya are gonna be here wondering why Daddy didn’t put their special ornaments right on the front of tree this year.” Derek turned to Stiles wide eyed, only to find his husband smirking and trying to hold in his laughter.

“I forgot,” He whispered, ashamed that he forgot his own children ornaments for the tree, a tradition that has been going strong for the past three years, and also terrified of the breakdown that was going to happen from the two six year olds.

“I forgot, shit, I have to find their things.” Derek left Stiles’ arms and started shuffling through boxes, searching for the cardboard and paper ornaments and popcorn garland that magically hasn’t disintegrated over the past few years. He finally found them, Reya and Alec’s little three year old handprints pressed into clay and strung through with ribbon, their initials under their respective print. He scanned for an empty space on the tree and quickly stuck them on branches, weaving the garland carefully through the ribbon and stray branches afterwards.

Derek sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping in relief for avoiding another breakdown from the twins. He turned to Stiles and found his laid out on the couch, the smirk still on his lips as he just stared on. “There. Crisis averted.” He walked to the couch and dropped down behind Stiles, his face jammed into his back and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Stiles grabbed one of his wrists and held on tight, bringing his hand up to give it a quick kiss before he untangled himself from Derek’s hold to stand up. “Good job baby. But it’s only the 13th, we still have twelve days to go. Don’t jinx us.”

*

Stiles waved the potholder in front of the detector, the loud beeping not stopping no matter how much smoke he waved away from it.

“The cookies didn’t even burn that much, honestly, this is unnecessary. You’re being dramatic, let’s calm down.” He kept waving the holder but the smoke detector continued to blare, causing him to scream slightly and smack it off the wall, the noise stopping instantly when it hit the ground. “Finally, jeez.” Stiles dropped the potholder on the counter and turned to stare at the “slightly” burnt pile of sugar cookies on the plate. “Now, let’s figure out what to do with you guys.”

Stiles began to pick through the cookies, tossing the ones that were utterly charred and sorting the remainders into piles for the ones he could save with a little more frosting than others. Once he had everything sorted, he went to work, making trees look like actual trees and giving each of the little gingerbread people different outfits.

“Tata, are the cookies done yet?” Stiles turned to see Alec climbing onto the bar stool at the counter, leaning over to try and catch a peek at the sweets.

“Almost, buddy. How about you go get your sister and Daddy, go get cleaned up, and by the time you guys get back they’ll be ready, okay?”

“K,” Alec shimmied his way down and ran to his room, shouting for his sister the whole time. Stiles quickly put the finishing touches on all the cookies and placed them on a plate, turning to grab the milk from the fridge and glasses when Alec reappeared, Reya following quickly behind. They had both put on their pyjamas, their socked feet shuffling silently across the floor and towards the couch.

“We’re ready, Tata. We’re ready! Hurry up!” Reya was jumping on the couch, her pigtails swaying and bouncing with each jump. “It’s movie time!”

“Queen Reya, if you could please stop jumping around and come help me bring in the stuff, movie time can start.” She quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Stiles turned and handed her the plate of cookies, watching her as she carefully walked back into the living room and placed the plate on the dining room table. He followed behind her with the glasses of milk, carefully placing them on the table before turning to look at the twins.

“Now, what movie should we start with this year? We have Reya’s favourite; The Nightmare Before Christmas, Alec’s favourite; The Santa Claus 2, Tata’s favourite; ELF, and Daddy’s favourite; Frosty the Snowman. Pick.”

“Let’s watch my movie! Please, please please!” Reya was jumping on the couch again, jostling her brother who sat there and pouted and screamed his opinion.

“Nooo, I wanna watch Santa Claus. Let’s watch Santa Claus. It’s better than that scary Halloween movie, anyway.”

“It’s not just a Halloween movie, Alec. It’s a Halloween  _ and  _ a Christmas movie. And it’s not stupid, you’re stupid.”

“Okay,” Stiles got their attention before their fighting could evolve into something louder and more violent. “How about, you two sit and figure it out together, without yelling at each other, and I’ll go get Daddy so we can get this movie marathon started. How does that sound?”

Stiles left the living room, the sounds of the kids fighting over which movie to watch drifting through the air. He made his way to his bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching Derek as he shuffled through the drawers to find his pyjamas.

“Do you plan on joining your family any time soon, sir? We’re getting antsy.”

Derek looked up quickly, a smile on his face when he sees Stiles standing there. He motioned him closer and Stiles went, sliding his arms around Derek’s waist and burying his face into the other man’s chest.

“I was coming soon, you didn’t have to come find me,” Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back, the motion soothing him and making him slump deeper into Derek’s chest. “I was just looking for movie marathon appropriate pyjamas.”

“Check the dresser in the closet, there should be something in there.” Stiles took a deep breath and then pulled away from Derek, going in for a quick peck on the lips before completely retreating. “Now, hurry up before our kids tear each other's throats out.”

*

“Alec, stop messing with your sister and get your shoes on! We need to leave soon if we want to see all of the houses and make it back in time for bedtime.” Derek stands back and watched as his son pushed away from his daughter and runs to put on his shoes, tripping a few times along the way. He walked to where Reya was standing, fixing her hair from where her brother had messed it up, and picked her up, spinning her around a few times and kissing her cheek.

“Are you ready to see the pretty lights, Queen Reya?”

“Yeah!” She slapped her hands on Derek’s cheeks and rubbed his beard, laughing at the feeling of his stubble on her soft hands. She then moved on to patting each cheek softly as she started talking again. “I hope Mr. Patterson does something with Jack Skellington this year like I asked.  He’s my favourite.”

“Well, we’re just gonna have to wait and see won’t we?” Derek gave her cheek one more kiss before he set her back down, a steady hand on her shoulder. “Now, go get your coat on and find Tata and tell him we have to leave soon.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She runs off into the house, shouting for Stiles to hurry up so they can go see the lights while Alec waddled back over to Derek, his shoelaces still untied and his coat in his hand.

“Daddy, I need help, my shoelaces kept untying and I know how to tie them so I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Lemme try, little guy.” Derek gets down on his knees and starts tying Alec’s shoes, making sure to double knot them so they won’t come undone if her steps on a lace. “All done. Now, your coat. Reya and Tata should be out here soon so we need to be ready to go.”

Stiles walked out of the house with Reya in his arms the moment Alec finished zipping his coat, smiling hugely at his two boys.

“I’ve got Thing One together, is Thing Two ready?” Stiles turned to Reya and nibbled on her cheek, making her giggle and squeal, trying to push him away and stay in his arms at the same time.

“Thing Two is ready to go. But are you?” Derek turned to unlock the car, getting Alec into his booster seat and making sure he’s buckled in before doing the same for Reya.

“Oh, I am so ready,” Stiles came up to Derek’s side and hip checked him. “Let’s go see some pretty lights. We got a tradition to uphold.”

*

Stiles was on his knees in front of the tree, the kids gifts hidden behind his back as they watched on excitedly, visibly vibrating with the need to rip open paper. Derek is sitting on the couch beside the kids, hiding his smile behind his cup of hot chocolate, an evil glint in his eyes since he knows what exactly is in the kids midnight presents.

“Ok, Alec,” Stiles whipped his head towards Alec, his eyes wide and serious. “Which hand you want, buddy; left or right?”

Stiles could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out what could be in either hand. “Uh, right?”

Stiles smiles large and takes his hands from behind his back, handing the package in the right one to Alec and the one in the left to Reya. “Ok, I want you two to open them together, okay? One, two, three.” The twins tear into the presents, wrapping paper getting tossed into the sky as they hungrily reveal what they each got. 

“BB-8!” Reya screeched, lifting the box high into the air to show her parents and brother what she got. “I got BB-8! And he moves!” 

“I got R2-D2!” Alec started to tear at the box, trying to get the toy out to play with it fully. “Can we play with them Tata, can we please?” Alec looked up at Stiles with large puppy eyes, Reya following behind soon after and he quickly caved in, not able to handle the force of both of his kids giving him puppy eyes.

“Fine, yes you can, but only for 20 minutes and then it’s bedtime, understand?”

“Yes, Tata.” The two said in unison before they returned to ripping apart their boxes and unleashing their toys. Stiles climbed over them carefully and made his way to Derek, falling into the small space between his husband and the back of the couch. With his back resting against Derek’s front, he sighed slightly and closed his eyes, drifting to the sounds of his kids wreaking havoc and Derek’s heartbeat. 

“They seem to like their gifts,” Derek murmured, his voice vibrating against Stiles’ back. “Good call with the Star Wars stuff for tonight.”

“Mmm. Well, they are my children, I knew they’d like them no matter which one they got.”

“Still. Good call, baby. Seems like another successful Christmas as of now.” Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles’ temple, his scruff tickling his skin.

Stiles settled deeper into Derek’s chest, grabbing his arms to wrap them tighter around his waist. “Yeah, it seems like it is.” Opening his eyes slightly, he turned to see Reya and Alec racing their respective robots, Reya beating Alec by a landslide much to the boys annoyance. He then turned to look at Derek and smiled. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek call Reya "Queen Reya" bc it literally means queen or queenly person and she is the ruler of their lives so its only fitting
> 
>  
> 
> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoegyeom.tumblr.com)


End file.
